Parliament Acts Unjustly
by Gurly HR
Summary: From when America was just a colony, to the Sugar Acts, to the Stamp Acts when he finally spoke out, saying, "Taxation without Representation is Tyranny!", to the Boston Tea Party, to the final time with the Intolerable Acts. He only wanted one thing: Freedom.


_**(A/N: I don't own anything.**_

_**Learning about American history! We've been this far! I hope you enjoy this. Review?)**_

The anticipation.

It was slowly gnawing at Alfred F. Jones, him creeping around with a bunch of other men.

America bit his bottom lip, creeping slowly as they advanced towards the bay. He was ready. He was ready to face this.

_Damn England... I'll show him what I'm made of _America thought, as he smirked.

But, inside, he was scared. No, he was terrified.

He was so young- Could he pull this off?

Shaking off the thought, he adjusted the hat on his head, it was full of colorful feathers. His face itched from the aggrivating colorful paint on his face.

_Just ignore it_ He told himself. _Just get this over with._

True, he was angry with England. Making him pay taxes that were totally stupid. It wasn't worth it.

Why would he make him do this? With the Sugar Acts and the Stamp Acts? What was this?

And now he was selling them useless tea- Just to save a business that would most likely be gone by the next week.

America was fed up.

This was so horrible being a colony. Something that wasn't even worth a thought for England.

Canada, of course, would try to settle down his older brother, but America had run out.

_"No, Mattie!"_ America had shouted. _"You just don't understand!"_ He had yelled, and ran out.

He could almost hear the shouts of Canada, telling him to come back. But, he couldn't. He had to take care of the colonies.

Running off, he had suddenly got the idea. He would make England pay.

He had formed a group of rebels, and had told him his plan. America was young and couragious- He was ready for anything.

Most of the men weren't ready for the plan, but America had begged them.

_"Please,"_ He said. _"We can take down England like this. I just want to be __free__."_ He had paused. _"And I know you all want to be free. You want money to take care of your own family- Instead of stuck up soldiers from Britain."_

Still, the people were against it.

But, when the saw the pleading in the young boy's ocean blue eyes- Like the beautiful beaches in Florida.

_"And you're certain we can over throw them?"_ One man had asked.

America nodded his head, Nantucket bouncing up and down.

_"I'm certain of it,"_ America had said.

And he was.

They dressed as Indians, and right after that, they complained about the paint.

_"Suck it up,"_ America had muttered, tempted to scratch at his own face, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he bit on the inside of his mouth.

As they approached the ship, they knew- He knew- England would be out raged. But, the old guy was asking for it.

Taking a deep breath, and the releasing it, they approached the ship and boarded it. Sneaking in stealthily, they walked in to the storage part of the ship, and saw all the tea.

_Useless tea_ America thought, as he grabbed a box of it.

He faced the small group he had brought.

_"We'll let England know how we feel about his damn Acts!"_ He had shouted, and thrown it over board.

Some of the men gasped, but some had grabbed their own box and threw it over board.

In the distance, a few people heard the ruckase of splashing and hurried out of their houses.

By then, the colonists were gone.

They had cleaned the whole thing before the rest of the people could notice- It looked spotless. The only difference was the weight of the ship, it was floating higher without the useless tea.

When the guards who had been in the quarters provided by the colonists hurried to the scene, they noticed all of the tea was missing.

_"What did you see, boy?"_ They demanded, holding a young man by the arm with a steel grip.

_"Indians,"_ He breathed out.

The guards glared at him. But, somehow, in the back of their mind, they knew it had to be America or Alfred. They knew it.

For this, the Intolerable Acts came soon after the Boston Tea Party. The Intolerable Acts closed Boston Harbor, reduced self-rule in Massachusetts, and allowed British soldiers to be quartered in private homes, and allowed British soldiers accused of crimes to be tried elsewhere.

This was getting out of hand. America had though one day. Smirking to himself, he remembered that day.

At the Stamp Act of Congress in 1765, oh, he would remember that day until he died.

He remembered how out raged England was. He was asking for it.

Because America had stood there, proud, like he is today, finally standing up for himself.

_**"Taxation with representation is Tyranny!"**_ He had yelled, making his little group yell it also.

But, now, it was all corrupting with the taxes. The colonists weren't sure if they would make it.

Because all America wanted to be was: _**Free.**_

It may have seemed like the end for the colony, but America shook his head.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
